


Cover Art for Podfics of the Redemption Series

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Digital Art, M/M, Podfic Cover Art, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic cover art for librarychick_94's recordings of esteefee's Sentinel/Guide "Redemption" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Podfics of the Redemption Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts), [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A.W.O.L. [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689013) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Foothold [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812539) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Redemption (A.W.O.L. and Foothold) [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812500) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [A.W.O.L](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216030) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 
  * Inspired by [Foothold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373842) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



> Created for an audiobook which includes the two stories in this series, A.W.O.L. and Foothold, read by librarychick_94. Below is the main audiobook cover, and the two individual covers.  
> Click on each for the full sized art used for each cover.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/597844/597844_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/594942/594942_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/595493/595493_original.jpg)

 


End file.
